The Daughter of Sirius Black
by Icey Mesovskaya
Summary: 1995, Sirius Black is finally free from Azkaban, reunited with his daughter at Grimmauld Place. However, one cannot bear the name of Black without having some adventures of one's own.
1. Confronted

**1995. 8.14**

_Emma's father, Sirius Black, had successfully escaped from Azkaban and was now reunited with his daughter. Unfortunately, because his innocence has yet to be proven, both of them must continue to hide from the ministry. For a while, Emma spent a couple of months with her father hiding in a cave near Hogwarts, as he watched over James Potter's son, Harry. Minutes away from Grimmauld Place, Emma and Sirius were attacked by two Death Eaters. Needless to say, one of them would not walk away unsheathed. _

**"Dad? I think we're being followed."** The two Blacks were running through alleyway after alleyway, trying to get home before the sun rose. Sirius looked over his shoulder, trying to see any moving shadows or figures. **"Darling, I don't see anything. Let's just hurry."** Had he been alone, Sirius would have walked, enjoying his last few moments of the outdoors. However, since Emma was with him, he felt a pressing need to get her to safety.

Still unsure, Emma continued glancing over her shoulder nervously. She wanted to believe that her father was right, that they weren't being followed, but she simply could not shake the feeling that they were. Suddenly, a loud crash echoed throughout the alleyway. Both of the Blacks stopped dead in their tracks, Emma pulling her wand from her pocket. Even though Sirius' wand had been confiscated at Azkaban, he would not stand down. His arm was placed protectively in front of Emma as he looked left and right, waiting for the source of the noise to reveal itself.

A shadow moved to their right, causing Emma to gasp. **"I told you."** She whispered to her father, not exactly proud of being right. There were only two options as to who would be following them: the Ministry or Death Eaters. In all honesty, Emma hoped it was the first rather than the latter. **"Lumos."** A bright light from the tip of Emma's wand lit the alleyway, revealing two figures standing mere feet in front of them.

**"Well, well, what do we have here? A traitor and a halfbreed."** Sirius recognized the voice immediately and snarled. **"Bellatrix. What the hell do you want?"** **"You know exactly what we want."** **"Forgive me for being in the dark."** In any other situation, Emma would have laughed, but this was definitely not the time to find humor. **"We're taking the halfbreed with us."** Sirius pushed Emma farther behind him. **"You'll have to kill me."** **"You act as if that would be difficult for us, Sirius. We have no problem with killing you, do we Bella?"** **"None. What. So. Ever."**

**"No..."** Emma's voice shook; pushing past her father's arm, she stepped forward. **"I'll go, but leave my dad alone."** She could feel her father's tight grip on her arm. **"No."** **"Dad... if they wanted me dead, they would have killed me already."**

Emma had a very valid point, but Sirius was not about to let his daughter run off with Death Eaters. **"Smart girl."** Emma turned to her father, breath shaky, **"I'll be fine, dad. I promise."** Pulling her father into a hug, he did not give her much choice about letting her go. However, she had yet to learn where she got her stubborness from. Upon hugging Sirius, Emma immediately felt her stomach churn as Sirius apparated the both of them into the house.  
**"Dad!"**  
**"You're mental if you think I'm going to just let you go like that."**  
Emma could not help but smile and give her father another hug. **"Thank you..."** Sirius kissed the top of his daughter's head, relieved to be somewhere safe.


	2. Confused

**1995. 8. 27**

Emma opened her eyes to find herself staring at a pale, gray ceiling. Rubbing the back of her head, she slowly forced herself into an upright position. Her last memory was that of her father screaming her name. What happened? Where was she? As he eyes adjusted to the light, Emma looked back and forth around the room, trying to discern her location. To her left was a black nightstand with nothing but a maroon lamp sitting on top of it. Next to the nightstand were two, large, black closet doors. Directly in front of her was yet another black door; she guessed that one led to the hallway. Aside from the bed she was laying on, the rest of the room was empty. Where on earth did she wake up?

Slowly, she pulled back the maroon covers, feeling a chill as she did so, and got out of the bed. The wooden floor was cold on her bare feet. Where had her shoes gone? Arms crossed, Emma carefully made her way to the black door that hopefully would lead her out of here. Hesitantly, she moved to turn the doorknob. To her dismay, the door was locked. She had to think for a moment before she remembered that she could use magic to open the door. Reaching into her boots, Emma's heart sank as she realized that whoever had brought her here had also taken her wand.

With a click, Emma heard the door open from the other side. She gasped and she stepped backwards. To her utter shock, the person who had unlocked the door was her professor, Severus Snape. **"Professor?"** She whispered, as if not believing her own eyes. In his regular monotone voice, Snape answered, **"The Dark Lord will see you now. I advise you to hold your tongue whilst in his presence."** Even though his voice was uncaring, Emma could see in his eyes, after all of the years she had been his student, that he was worried. If he was worried, then something bad was about to happen. Wait a minute. Did Snape say "Dark Lord?" Oh, no... The Death Eaters had gotten her! She was about to meet Voldemort.


	3. The Meeting

**1995. 8. 27**

Emma followed Severus Snape down the hallway, feeling the anxiety grow stronger as she mentally prepared herself to meet Lord Voldemort. What did he want with her? What would he ask her? Was this about her father? So many questions buzzed through Emma's mind. Snape stopped in front of the closed door and turned to Emma, staring at her blankly for a moment, as if trying to convey some telepathic message. Whatever he was trying to say, Emma missed it. Before she could ask, he opened the door to reveal the backs of four men sitting at one, long, oak table. One chair at the table, however, was empty.

**"I have brought her, my lord."** Emma stole on last look at Snape's fact before entering the room. Who were the five men in the chairs? The way the room was set up almost made it look like some sort of testing panel. Was she going to be tested? If so, in what ways? Emma could feel small beads of sweat falling down the back of her neck as she walked around the table and turned to face her judges. Severus Snape took the empty seat on the far right of the table. Sitting next to him was the man she had met in the alley a week or so ago. The one with long blond hair and noble composure. At the far left of the table was the woman who had been in the alleyway with the blond, the one her father had called Bellatrix. Could this be the same Bellatrix Lestrange that was on the wall of their family tree at Grimmauld Place? Sitting next to the crazed woman was a man that Emma did not recognize. He was of small stature with sandy brown hair and deep green eyes that seemed to cut right through her. The man sitting in the middle of the table, however, Emma knew immediately, even though she had never seen him before.

Lord Voldemort stood from his chair in the middle of the table, smiling mischievously. **"Welcome, little one. I have heard from reliable sources that you have developed an extraordinary gift."** Voldemort glanced at Snape, who was continually staring at Emma intently. What on earth was he talking about? What gift? Emma did not say anything, simply waiting for the snake-like wizard to continue. The blonde man sitting next to Snape spoke next, **"How did you acquire your gift? Did your father teach you? How about Dumbledore?"** Voldemort spat upon hearing Dumbledore's name.

Still confused, Emma gulped and asked, **"Uhm, I'm sorry... but I don't know what you're referring to."** **"She's a liar!"** Emma could feel her heart pounding in her forehead. Stealing a glance at Bellatrix, she knew that there was no chance she would win if she tried to argue with the crazy-haired witch. Instead, she decided to stare at the floor, waiting for the adults to decide for themselves.

**"We are referring to your ability to use magic without a wand, Emma. That is a very useful gift. One which the Dark Lord wants to make use of."** What that all? But, couldn't all witches and wizards cast magic without the aid of a wand? Emma had never considered that ability a special one. Her uncle could not take Emma to Ollivanders when she turned 11 because her father was still in Azkaban. Therefore, he had to find one that she could use temporarily until the time came that she could have her own. Emma never asked where her uncle had gotten the wand that she had in her possession now; she didn't care as long as it worked.

**"Why don't you give us a demonstration. Something... simple for starters."** A demonstration? Emma had never intentionally tried to use her "gift;" it had always just happened when she willed it. She never had to focus her thoughts on it. What exactly did they want her to do? Emma's eyes darted around the room frantically, not wanting to test their patience, when she noticed her teacher, Snape, motioning casually to a mug that was in front of him.

Emma smiled, feeling more relaxed that Snape was still looking out for her, even though she was in front of Voldemort himself. Pointing at the mug, Emma closed her eyes, envisioning the mug turning into book. She pictured the cover of the book, a brown leather cover with golden streaks across it. The page count was four hundred and thirty-eight. No one was gasping in surprise, which made Emma's heart sink, thinking that she had failed. However, when she opened her eyes, she no longer saw a mug on the table, but a large, leather-bound book. Even though he was not smiling, Emma could tell that her professor was pleased. Being his student for more than half of her life had given her the ability to read even his blankest expressions.

Voldemort clapped slowly, that same mischievous smile still on his face. **"That was very impressive. Now, what else can you do? Can you defect a spell?"** Was she allowed to answer him directly? Glancing at Snape for help, she was relieved once more when he answered, **"My lord, I don't believe that she has ever been attacked, so she has not had the opportunity to try."** Wait a minute. The way Snape worded his sentence almost made it sound like he was encouraging Voldemort to hex her to see if she could deflect it. Confidence melting away, Emma gulped, looking at the different faces before her, trying to discern what would happen next.

**"Percy, why don't you try a simple jynx to see if the little one can deflect it."** Only a jynx... thank goodness. For a moment, Emma was terrified he would have her cursed to see if she could deflect it. The man sitting next to Bellatrix with the sandy brown hair stood from his chair, raising his wand at Emma. Shaking slightly, Emma started intently at the man's wand, waiting for the jynx. What would he use? How on earth would she deflect it? Should she imagine a shield? Or should she simply shout Protego and see what happened?

Emma bit her lip as the man shouted, **"Ridiculous!"** Nothing happened. The man called Percy tried once more, **"Ridiculous!"** Absolutely nothing. Confused, the blonde wizard stood, **"Don't tell me you are having trouble jynxing a child, Percy?"** Percy huffed, insulted, **"No, Lucius. Something is the matter with my wand."** Voldemort's gaze went from Percy to Emma then back to Percy. To her amazement, he applauded her once more. **"I see. Your gift is indeed great. Now, for one last test. Let us see you cast a spell with this gift of yours."**

_That I can do._


	4. A Test

**1995. 8. 27**

Alright. Voldemort had asked Emma to do something that she had full confidence in: performing a spell without a wand. The charm on the cup was different. Yes, this time he wanted to see her combat skills. Finally relaxing, Emma waited to see who Voldemort was going to appoint to the task. **"Lucius. Let us see if the young girl can knock you off your feet, shall we?"** For a moment, the blonde wizard named Lucius stared at Voldemort, as if in shock. He then scooted his chair backwards with a loud screech across the wooden floor, leaving marks no doubt. Gracefully and elegantly, he walked around the table and stood in front of Emma, his wand at the ready.

Emma stared intently at the wizard, willing him to fly backwards to the stone wall behind him. However, no matter how hard she stared, nothing happened. She even tried closing her eyes, but Lucius still remained standing. **"Well? Are you going to do something?"** Growing frustrated, Emma held her hand out, palm facing Lucius. She concentrated as hard as she possibly could, seeing him fly across the room and against the wall in her mind.

Silence.

In a desperate attempt for help, Emma looked over her shoulder at Snape. **"I don't know what's wrong."** She tried to remember how she had done it in the past. The first time was when she was only three, according to her uncle. Emma had over heard him talking to Dumbledore when she was eleven. Remus told Dumbledore how she had used magic the night her mother was murdered, without a wand. Dumbledore reasoned, however, that children often are able to use magic before they become of wizarding age. The second time she had thrown her uncle across the room with a wave of her hand. They had been fighting over her father. Remus had let slip that he did not believe Sirius was innocent, that he thought Sirius had killed Peter for no reason. Emma refused to believe her dad was a murderer and while bursting with anger, she simply wished her uncle would shut up. Next thing she knew, her uncle was on the other side of the room, unconscious. The third and final time she had used magic without a wand was when she was reunited with her father. She had no idea how, but she was able to make her hands glow, substituting for lumos.

What was the connection? What was she missing? Emma envisioned what she wanted to happen, but there were still no results. What was she doing wrong? **"Perhaps, she needs to be in danger."** Voldemort nodded at Lucius, as if giving a silent order. What was going to happen now? Emma returned her gaze to the blonde wizard before her, who had raised his wand, pointing it at her throat. **"Crucio!"**

Emma's entire body burned with a white, hot pain. Screaming, she fell to the floor, no longer able to hear the words of the men talking around her. All she could think of was how awful the pain was and how on earth she could make it stop. Right before she tried to use protego without a wand, Lucius stopped cursing her. Emma stopped screaming and panted, trying to catch her breath and slow her heart rate. The pain was growing duller, but now her body felt almost numb and utterly heavy.

**"My lord, allow me to suggest another method?"** Was he trying to help? Of course, he was her teacher, right? However, Severus Snape was also a Death Eater. Which loyalty came first? Emma wondered. **"What would that be, Severus?"** Silently, Snape stood from his seat and walked around the table to Emma. Looking into his eyes, Emma could see that he was feeling remorse. He did not want to be here, and frankly, neither did she. Pointing his wand at her forehead, Emma could have sworn she saw a bead of sweat fall down his face before he muttered, **"Legillimens!"**

The world proceeded to swirl into darkness.


	5. Legillimens

**1995. 8. 27**

Emma's felt a strange sensation in her brain, almost as if something was tugging at her mind. The blackness quickly turned into an image that she had often dreamed about as a child. She was reading a picture book under lamplight in her bed with a beautiful woman with flowing black hair entered the room. Immediately, Emma tried to conceal what she was reading, but the woman knew her too well. **"What are you doing up?"** The woman asked her with a smile on her face. A man in a silver mask suddenly appeared behind the woman. Emma had no idea what was happening.

The black-haired woman cast a spell at the man, who disapparated. A moment of silence passed before the man returned, casting a spell of green light at the woman, who fell to the floor. **"Leave my mum alone!"** Emma shouted, standing on her bed and holding her hand out to the man. From her hand, a blue light emanated, sending the masked man on his way. Severus Snape was standing in the corner of the room, unnoticed, watching closely.

The scene then changed to Grimmauld Place. Emma was standing in the living room, arms crossed, staring down her uncle Remus. **"Emma, you don't understand..."** **"Oh, I understand! You're a liar! You're a foul lying git! I can't believe you! My dad is NOT a murderer! He's innocent! How can you not believe that?"** Remus opened his mouth in another vain attempt to reason with her, but Emma was too quick. With a frustrated scream and a wave of her arms, she was able to send her uncle Remus flying across the room. **"Interesting."** Snape muttered from behind her.

The scene changed again. The next scene took place in the woods. Remus Lupin was standing next to her, telling her to close her eyes. When Emma opened her eyes, she saw her father, Sirius Black, standing before her. Instantly filled with joy, Emma ran forward, pulling her father into a tight hug. Sirius spun his daughter around in a circle, laughing with her. **"I've missed you, darling."** Through her tears of joy, Emma choked, **"I.. I've missed you too... dad!"** A light started to glow from Emma's hands, lighting up the forest around them so that she could see her father clearly.

**"I see."** Severus Snape was standing next to a tree, watching the scene. All of the images in Emma's head began to swirl as she was brought back to the real world, short of breath. **"My lord, it seems that she can only perform spells in times of heightened emotions such as anger or happiness."** Still dazed, Emma turned towards the sound of her professors voice. What was he talking about? Where was she? Looking past him, she saw Voldemort sitting at wooden table with Percy, Bellatrix, and Lucius around him. Only then did Emma remember where she was and what was happening.

Feeling a wave of panic, she returned her gaze to her teacher, Snape. **"Interesting. Bellatrix, this sounds like your area of expertise. Why don't you see if you can get a reaction from the girl?"** Emma heard a chair squeak as Bellatrix literally jumped at the opportunity. Snape moved hesitantly, giving Emma once last glance before returning to his seat.

**"Now, why don't we talk about daddy? Hm? No, better yet. Let's talk about your filthy, mudblood mother."** Bellatrix smirked, psychotically, as Emma felt her blood begin to boil.


	6. Pushing the Limit

**1995. 8. 27**

Emma knew that Bellatrix's goal was to make her furious. However, even with that knowledge, Emma could not help but let Bellatrix anger her. What the witch was saying was intolerable. Also, the fact that Emma had inherited her father's quick temper was not much help either. Daggers in her eyes, Emma glared at Bellatrix, as the witch circled her like a lion stalking its prey.

**"You didn't know your mummy, did you? No, you never got to see what filthy lineage you actually came from."**

**"Shut up."**

**"Oo, am I striking a nerve already? You're too easy. Then again, so was your mum. My cousin had ever girl in the school he could get his hands on, and your mother was just another one of them."**

**"Shut up!"** Emma screamed, feeling her heart pound faster and faster, fists clenched.

**"He only stayed with her out of pity, you know? I mean, imagine all of the other children he's had that he's abandoned."**

**"I SAID SHUT UP!"** A powerful gust of wind came from no where, swirling around the room. Emma's eyes were wide, staring intensely at Bellatrix, who was laughing maniacally. A numbness swept across Emma's body, the same numbness she had felt when she had accidentally thrown her uncle across a room. In a blind rage, Emma screamed, and all of the wind in the room rushed towards Bellatrix, picking her off the ground and pounding her into the ceiling.

**"Enough."**

Emma immediately stopped screaming; as soon as she did, the wind vanished, and Bellatrix fell flat on her face on the floor. Hesitantly, the young Black looked over at Voldemort's red eyes. He seemed most pleased. Was that good? **"There is no doubt that you have talent. We will just have to see if we can hone it to our advantage."**

Emma felt extremely dizzy. Against her will, she fell to her knees, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she passed out on the cold, wooden floor. **"Take her back to her room, Severus. Then return so we can discuss our next move."** **"Yes, my lord."** Severus walked over to Emma, picked her up, and left the room, while Bellatrix remained unconscious only a few feet away.


	7. Returning Home

**1995. 8. 27**

Emma awoke to someone shaking her shoulder. When she opened her eyes, she almost screamed when she realized that it was Kreature doing the shaking. **"Kreature?"** She whispered, **"What are you doing here?"** The house-elf looked as bitter as ever as he replied, **"Master Sirius sent me to fetch the young mistress."**

A wave of relief washed over Emma. Her father was going to rescue her! Smiling, she took a hold of Kreature's hand before saying, **"Take us home, Kreature."** With a pop, the two apparated out of the room and reappeared inside Grimmauld Place. Emma opened her eyes to see an empty kitchen. Where was her father?

She did not have to wonder long, for a long crash, followed by the thumping of two sets of feet running down the stairs, resounded through the house. **"Emma!"** A man's voice shouted- one that Emma recognized to be her father's. Before she could reply, Sirius Black tore around the corner, almost colliding with the china cabinet.

Emma's smile brightened as she ran forward, leaping towards her father, wrapping her arms around his neck. The two of them laughed, holding each other tightly. Remus was standing behind Sirius, smiling as well, glad that Sirius had indeed listened to him and sent Kreature. **"Thank you, Kreature. You didn't encounter any trouble, did you?"** Kreature snarled at Remus, muttering insults as he pushed past the people and proceeded up the stairs.

**"I'm so glad you're safe, darling! What happened?"**

**"The last thing I remember going around a corner on my way to the market. When I woke up, I was in a large house."**

**"Was anyone there with you?"**

Emma really did not want to answer that question. She knew her father hated Severus Snape- he made that clear when he found out that he had been tutoring Emma while Sirius was in Azkaban- , but she had convinced him to let Snape stay her tutor. However, if she mentioned that Snape was there with Voldemort, he would never let her go to another lesson again.

**"Bellatrix... Percy... Lucius... and Voldemort."**

Sirius and Remus' eyes widened in shock.

**"What did he want?"**

**"I don't know. I can't remember much."** That was a lie. Emma remembered every second of her meeting with Voldemort, but she did not want to relive it in her mind- that and her father would absolutely freak. Convinced, Sirius embraced Emma in another hug, running his fingers through her hair. **"I bet your hungry. What do you say we make some supper, shall we?"** Emma nodded. Glancing over at her uncle, she could see that she did not have him convinced, for he was giving her a rather curious glance. She knew that he would inquire her privately later.


	8. To Hogwarts

**1995. 9. 1**

Almost a week had gone by since the incident with Voldemort. Thankfully, Emma's uncle Remus had to been able to corner her and question her further about what had happened and what exactly she remembered. The first night home she had a nightmare, reliving the whole event. However, in the nightmare, her father and mother were there, being tortured in front of her eyes. Every time she cried out, Voldemort would laugh.

Emma was in her room reading A History of Hogwarts when she heard her uncle calling her from downstairs. **"Emma!"** **"Coming!"** It was almost noon, so she figured that it was time for lunch. Little did she know, Severus Snape was waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase. Emma stopped, completely stunned for a moment. After realizing her father and uncle were there as well, she shook off her initial fear and proceeded to the first floor. **"H-hello professor."**

**"I'm still against this."** Sirius chimed in, arms crossed, throwing mental daggers at the back of Severus' head. **"Be quiet, Sirius. This is for Emma's education. It's not a social, play-date."** Sirius merely replied with a **"Hmph."** As much as Sirius wanted to lash out and accuse Severus of being a part of Emma's kidnapping, he knew that Dumbledore trusted the git. Therefore, Snivellus would lie to his face anyway.

**"Do you have your books?"**

Emma took a moment to respond. How could she have forgotten that she had tutoring today? Even though she felt a bit uncomfortable, she nodded and ran back upstairs to fetch her things. **"She's awfully unenthusiastic for once. Normally I can't get her away from the door."** Remus glanced suspiciously at Severus. **"It would seem so."** Snape continued starting at the staircase, avoiding both Remus and Sirius' gaze, who were both staring at him.

**"You better have her home by five o'clock sharp."**

**"Or what, Black? It's not like you can leave this house."**

Sirius growled, a little too animalistically. Before the anything else could be said, Emma came pounding down the stairs with her brown shoulder bag filled with textbooks. She gave her father and uncle a hug before leaving with Snape.

Once they were walking on the streets, Severus stated, **"That was very dangerous what you did last week."**

Emma knew exactly what he was referring to. He was referring to her escaping before Voldemort was through with her. Apparently, he didn't have too big of a plan for her, since a week had gone by and no Death Eater - other than Severus- had come knocking on their door. **"I know."**

**"You're lucky that the Dark Lord is so interested in you. Otherwise, he would have had you hunted down and killed for that."**

**"What does he want with me, anyway?"**

Severus did not answer her until they reached his house. The two of them sat down in the living room where a beautiful woman with silver hair came in with a tray of tea. **"Here you go, darling."** She set the tea tray on the table, smiled at the both of them, then left. Eyebrow raised, Emma stared at Severus, wondering who the woman was. She had never been there before at Emma's sessions. Snape, on the other hand, seemed to want to stick strictly to their conversation about Voldemort's plans.

**"The Dark Lord has a special assignment for you."**

**"Do I even have a choice?"**

**"I suppose, yes. However, his plan for you involves you going to Hogwarts."**

Emma felt her heart flutter. It had always been her dream to go to Hogwarts, but because of her father's reputation, her uncle told her that it would never be allowed. **"T-to Hogwarts?"** She stuttered, not believing what her professor was saying.

**"Yes, he wants you to get close to Harry Potter."**

**"Wait a minute, I thought I couldn't go to Hogwarts because of my father? Dumbledore said so himself. That it would be best if I didn't go. How am I going to get in without Dumbledore's notice?"**

**"I will take care of that bit."**

**"But, what about my father? And Uncle Remus? Won't they notice I'm gone? They would never approve of me going."**

**"I will take care of all the minor details. What the Dark Lord needs you to do is become friends with Potter then arrange a meeting with him in a location that will be decided later."**

**"What am I suppose to do at this meeting?"**

**"Absolutely nothing. You won't even show up. Once you have arranged the meeting, I will bring you back to Grimmauld Place."**

**"So, how long will I be able to stay... at Hogwarts, I mean."**

**"You have a week, but I suggest you get it done as quickly as possible. The Dark Lord's patience should not be tested because of your curiosity. Are we clear?"**

Emma nodded, smiling as the excitement bubbled through her. She was going to Hogwarts!


	9. Goodbyes

**1995. 9. 5**

Severus wasn't lying. After Emma's tutoring session, he walked her back to Grimmauld Place and spoke with Sirius and Remus in private- well, they thought it was private, even though Emma was listening in from the next room. Her professor had thought of all of the minor details, telling Sirius and Remus that Emma would be staying with him for a week to work on a potion's project he had assigned her.

**"Don't you have classes to teach, Severus? At Hogwarts?"**

**"I think I can manage to do two things at once, Lupin."**

**"Wait a minute! Are you saying that you're taking Emma to Hogwarts?"**

**"I will remain at Hogwarts during class time, and then I will apparate home for her lessons. In my absence, she will be working on her potion's project."**

**"Why can't she work on it here?"**

**"You don't exactly have a lab available, do you, Black?"**

**"Alright, you said one week, Severus?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Okay. Sirius, go tell Emma to pack some clothes."**

Sirius glared at Severus for a moment before leaving the room to find Emma only a few steps away from the door. The two of them went up the stairs in silence, only speaking after Sirius had shut Emma's bedroom door behind him. **"I don't like this Emma."** **"I know you don't exactly trust him, dad, but I do. I've known him since I was five. He's been teaching me that long. If he had any ill-intent towards me, don't you think he would have done something by now?"** **"I'm still not entirely convinced that he wasn't a part of your kidnapping."** Emma did not reply. If her father found out that Severus Snape was at that meeting when she came face to face with Voldemort, he would be absolutely furious, and Emma could kiss her education good-bye. That and this was her one and only chance to go to Hogwarts. She was not going to give it up.

**"You heard him, dad. He'll be at Hogwarts for most of the day, while I'm at his house in the lab."**

Sirius did not have any further valid points to insert into this argument, so he remained quiet while they packed Emma's belongings into a suitcase.

After a round of good-bye hugs, Emma and Severus departed from Grimmauld Place. The first stop was Severus' house, at which they would use floo powder to enter the fireplace of Snape's office in Hogwarts. Emma felt a horde of butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She didn't like lying to her family, but she wanted this so badly. Hogwarts was the place her mother and father met. The place where her father and his friends had all of their famous adventures. Filled with curiosity, Emma just had to see this magnificent place for herself.

Once at Snape's house, he demonstrated to her how to use floo powder. Right before Emma stepped into the fireplace for the real thing, the same silver-haired woman from before entered the room, holding another tea tray. **"Oh, are you leaving already?"** **"Yes, Therese, we will be back within a week."** The woman smiled at Emma, **"Good luck, deary. Remember, enunciate!"** She was talking about using the floo powder. If you even said the word wrong, you could end up in a stray fireplace. With a gulp, Emma stepped into the ashes, threw the floor powder at her feet, and shouted, **"Severus Snape's office."**

With that, she was gone.


	10. Instructions

**1994. 9. 5**

Emma stepped out of the fire place, entering what looked like a furnished dungeon. Before she could explore the room, her tutor appeared behind her through the flames, brushing some soot off his robe. **The year has just started, so you have a dorm which you will stay in."** Excitement bubbled in her stomach. Her own dorm? **"What house?"** Would she be in Gryffindor like her father? Or Ravenclaw like her mother? **"You will be in a Gryffindor dormitory like Potter."** Gryffindor! Just like her father and uncle.

**"You will be going by the name of Aletta Capers, though I suggest you do not talk to anyone aside from Potter."**

**"What if Dumbledore sees me?"**

**"It's your job to make sure that doesn't happen. McGonnagol is head of Gryffindor house, so stay out of detention, if you don't want to get caught"**

**"Won't she recognize me in class?"**

**"You won't be attending classes. That's too risky. If you were eleven, it would be another matter. However, you are a seventh year here, so all of your classmates would know who you were had you been attending."**

**"Won't the girls in my dorm notice?"**

**"If they do, sprinkle that over their pillows."** Snape pointed to a vial on his desk. Emma picked up the vial, examined it, then put it in her pocket. **"I will have your things taken to your dormitory. Go wander the halls and see if you can find Potter and his lot."**

Ready to explore the castle, Emma nodded, smiling, and practically ran from Snape's office. She had to climb up several flights of stairs before she was out of the dungeons. After that, Emma took a right down a corridor, looking left and right, not necessarily for Harry, but trying to imagine her father and mother in these very halls. They had met and fallen in love at Hogwarts. Being here made her feel closer to her mother than ever before.

_A few hours later_

Three hours had passed and Emma had not found Harry Potter. Where could he be? Emma had explored the Courtyard, the Great Hall, the Entrance Hall, and the entire first floor. Perhaps he was in the library? Where was the library anyway. **"Excuse me."** Emma walked up to a portrait of a wizard named Felix Summerbee. The inscription below his portrait read, "Felix Summerbee. 1447-1508. Inventor of Cheering Charms. **"Oo! Hello! What can I do for you?"** The man in the portrait clapped enthusiastically. Apparently, not many students took the time to talk to him. **"Could you tell me where the library is, sir?"**

**"Yes, yes, of course! Just take a left down there, then ask Ignatia where to go next."** The man clapped once more, grinning brightly. Emma nodded her head in thanks, walking slowly down the hall, searching for the picture of Ignatia. When she came to the end of the hall, Emma took a left like Felix had said. However, upon walking around the corner, she ran into another student.

Emma stumbled backwards, feeling flustered.

**"What were you're going!"** The blonde boy shouted, furiously.

Looking up, Emma apologized, **"Sorry."**

**"Wait a minute... Are you her?"**

Her, who? What did he mean? Did he know her? Emma did not recall ever seeing the boy before. His blonde hair was somewhat familiar, but no names were ringing a bell. **"You're Emma, aren't you? Snape sent me to find you."** Her heart stopped for a moment. How did he know her name? Did Snape really send him? **"I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy."**

Draco Malfoy. The son of Lucius Malfoy. The man who had been at her meeting with Voldemort. The man who had tortured her.


	11. A Change

**1995. 9. 5**

Emma followed Draco Malfoy back to Snape's office. Snape looked absolutely furious, unlike Emma had ever seen him before now. **"Your idiot father still can't seem to keep out of trouble. Dumbledore knows you're under my care for the week and now will be watching me to make sure I return home to **_**teach**_** you."** Sirius was worried about Emma; she couldn't blame him. The two of them had only been reunited last year. This would be the longest they have been separated since his return.

**"Dumbledore will also be on the look out for you here. Black seems to think that I took you with me. Since that is the case, you will have to stay in the Slytherin dormitory."**

**"Percilla was expelled on the first day of class for using an Unforgivable curse. You can stay in her dorm."**

Slytherin? Emma felt the excitement that she had felt earlier diminish. She had been looking forward to staying in Gryffindor tower where her father had stayed when he was a student. Even staying in the Ravenclaw dormitory would have been exciting, for her mother had stayed there. But, Slytherin? Emma was not exactly comfortable with the idea, but she was at Hogwarts. If that's what it took to stay, she would simply have to deal with it.

**"Get close to Potter and his lot as quickly as possible. Our time is not in abundance."**

**"Yes, sir."**

**"Show her to the dormitory, Draco."**

The two left Snape's office in silence. What exactly were they supposed to talk about? Didn't their parents hate each other? Emma certainly hated Draco's parents. Well, feared would be more appropriate. **"Potter and I have several classes together tomorrow. I'll give you directions, so that you can try to catch him in between classes."** Was he trying to help? Or was he trying to insult her, thinking that she couldn't find him on her own. Either way, Emma simply nodded as they entered through the portrait hole and into the Slytherin Common Room.


	12. Curiosity

**1995. 9. 6**

Emma did not sleep well at all in the Slytherin dorms. In fact, she did not sleep much at all. The girls that shared the dorm room with her were very suspicious, but Draco reassured them that she was a transfer. Was he really trying to help her? Or was he only helping her because this is what the Dark Lord wanted?

The next morning, Emma awoke to find a note from Draco on her nightstand. The note was a hand drawn map of all of the classes he shared with Harry Potter. The x's, according to Draco's notes, indicated where Harry would be and at what times. Glancing at the clock on her bedside table, she noticed that it was already 9:00 am. According to Draco's note, Harry was currently in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and he would be finished at 10:00, which meant she had an hour to explore the castle.

Smiling, Emma hopped out of bed, changed into some Gryffindor robes Snape had filched for her. Harry would need to think that she was in Gryffindor. Otherwise, he would not pay her any heed. Emma wrapped her arms around herself, closing her eyes, imaging her father and his friends wearing these exact same robes, running around the castle. Oh, if only she and her father could explore Hogwarts together now. He could show her all of the secret passage ways he and the Marauders used. Maybe, he would even show her the Marauder's Map he had made with his friends!

Returning to reality, Emma exited the Slytherin dormitory. She ran up the first staircase she found, onto the first floor with the Entrance Hall and Great Hall. All of the food was gone, leaving bare, wooden tables. What did they look like filled with food? She could only wonder. The hallways were empty for the most part. A student would walk past her every now and then, but no one spoke to her. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Nonetheless, she could not help but smile.

According to Draco's hand-drawn map, the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom was just down the hall. _I wonder if I can listen in on the lecture?_ Slowly and quietly, Emma walked around the corner, peering into the open door. She heard a man's voice that was quite familiar to her. When she was standing next to the door, she got a perfect view of the classroom and the teacher- it was Mad-Eye Moody. With a short gasp, Emma quickly hid behind the door. If Moody spotted her here, he would surely take her home and get her into trouble. What if his eye saw her already? Would he do anything? Would he say something? He seemed to be very involved with the lecture. Perhaps, he didn't notice? Emma could only hope.

The class ended ten minutes after Emma arrived. She stood next to the door, waiting for Harry to exit the classroom, hoping Moody would not see her. As much as she loved and admired Mad-Eye, she was just as equally afraid of him. He was a very powerful Auror, and she never wanted to get on his bad side. A lot of students mass-exited the classroom at once, making it hard for Emma to distinguish which one was Harry. By the time all of the students had left, Emma had not spotted him. Draco looked over his shoulder, catching Emma's eye, and discretely pointed at a group of three students walking ahead of him. Emma nodded, walking towards them.


	13. Truth Revealed

**1995. 9. 6**

All of the sudden, Harry and his friends stopped walking, but she was not close enough to hear what they were saying. Then, Emma felt a hand on her shoulder; when she turned to see who it was, she saw none other than Mad-Eye Moody himself. Oh, no. However, he did not even glance at her. Instead, he pushed his way through her and through Potter and his friends to another Gryffindor boy who looked all shaken. Moody then invited the boy to his office, walking past Emma again without any sign of recognition.

_Something isn't right_

Harry Potter and his friends continued on their way to their next class, while Emma decided to return to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. She waited outside the doors until the Gryffindor boy Moody had invited left. Hesitantly, she tiptoed into the room, looking around at the strange creatures in jars and containers around her.

**"What do you want?"**

**"Professor, I don't understand. Why aren't you mad at me?"** Emma knew Moody well enough to know that he did not overlook anything. He would have spotted her directly, known she was not supposed to be there, and personally aparated her home to get her in trouble with her father and uncle.

Moody turned towards her, looking her up and down. **"Listen to me, you little halfbreed. You do your job right and so will I."** Only then did Emma understand what was happening. That wasn't the real Alastar Moody. No, that was one of Voldemort's Death Eaters. Was he here to make sure she made that meeting with Harry? Or was he fulfilling other plans? Either way, Emma felt extremely uncomfortable and left the room in a hurry.

When she turned the corner, she came across Draco. **"What on earth were you doing? Why did you leave?"** What was his problem? **"I had to see something, sorry."** Draco didn't seem so much mad as her as he did antsy. **"I'll talk to him soon. I promise."** **"You better."** With that, he stormed off, a little dramatically in Emma's opinion.

According to Draco's note, Harry's next class was Charms. The class lasted for an hour and a half, which meant Emma had more than an hour to explore! Smiling, she ran down the hallway, taking a right, and running up several flights of stairs until she was on the fourth floor. She had already explored the dungeons, the main floor, and the first two floors, time to work her way up!


	14. In Trouble

**1995. 9. 9**

Four days had passed since she had followed Harry from his Defense Against the Dark Arts class but failed to talk to with him. These past four days she had been busy exploring the upper floor of the castle, avoiding Draco at all cost. How? Well, she had come upon a marvelous discovery on the seventh floor. A magical room that only appeared when she needed something. The Room of Requirement is what she later discovered it was called. For the past three nights, she had spent the night in there, so that she did not have to return to the Slytherin dorms, where Draco and Snape would surely reprimand her for being so off-focus. The castle was so magnificent; Emma simply could not help herself.

She was foolish, however, to think that she could hide from Draco and Snape for long. As she was turning a corner on the fifth floor, she collided with a random figure, knocking her to the floor. When Emma opened her eyes, she gazed upward to see none other than her tutor, Severus Snape. Eyes wide open, Emma gulped, knowing that she was about to get a serious lecture.

**"Stand."**

Once Emma was on her feet, Snape motioned for her to follow him, which she did so hesitantly. The two of them walked all the way to Snape's office in silence, making Emma feel even more dread. Snape locked the door with his wand behind him, muttering another charm that Emma did not hear. Then, he turned to her and asked, **"What were you thinking?"** When Emma did not answer, Snape continued, **"Did I not warn you that the Dark Lord is not a patient man? You have one day. If you do not convince Potter to meet you tomorrow afternoon... there will undoubtedly be consequences."** Emma glanced at Snape's eyes. Was that concern or bottled anger she saw? At the moment, she couldn't tell.

**"Okay, I'll... I'll tell by the Shrieking Shack tomorrow... say five?"**

**"Good, I will inform the others."**

Emma took this as a cue that she was allowed to leave. As she made her way to the door, Snape added, **"And Emma? Don't disappoint."** With a nod, she used her gift to open the door without a wand and left Snape's office. What was she supposed to do now? Find Harry? What was so important about him anyway? Emma had heard that he was the child of prophecy. But what did that even mean? Her father, Sirius, was only infatuated with him, because he was James' son. Had he not of been, Harry would mean nothing to Sirius, right? What would her father think of her doing this? Emma thought of her uncle Regulus, who was a Death Eater, and how much her father wished he could have helped him before he was killed by Voldemort. However, he did not come to that realization while Regulus was still alive. Sirius and Regulus didn't get along at school. Would he think of her like his brother? A traitor? Emma would not be able to bear that, no matter how much she wanted Harry out of the picture.

Harry this, Harry that, that's all her father would talk about after speaking with Harry through letters or the fire place. He was always worried about Harry's safety at school... Was he worrying about Emma in the same way now? Snape had said a few days ago that Sirius had told Dumbledore to make sure Snape was taking care of her. Did he ask that about Harry as well? Feeling a little saddened, Emma decided to visit the library, hoping to have some alone time.

However, upon entering the library, Emma came face to face with Draco Malfoy. A little too obviously, she turned around and ran down the hallway, hoping he would not follow her. Thankfully, he did not. As Emma slowed her running, she heard voices coming around the corner. Quickly, she hid behind a nearby curtain, waiting for the group to pass by.

**"Maybe Hermione is in here."**

**"I dunno, Harry. She said something about the third floor, didn't she?"**

Harry Potter? Emma peaked through the curtains and sure enough, it was him. Was now a good time? What should she even say? _Hi, my name is Emma Black. I'm Sirius daughter, bug off?_ No, she had to befriend him, right? _Hi, I'm Emma. I knew your dad. Want to talk about it?_ That was better but still not enough. While she was trying to think of what to say, Harry and his friend had already rounded the corner and were gone.

Emma stepped out from behind the curtains with a sigh. **"Sneaky, sneaky, peaky. You're not supposed to be here."** An enormous, blue-headed figure came floating towards her. **"Who are you?"** **"Oh, I'm insulted! I know who you are. You're the child of the murderer."** How did this spirit-monster know that? Emma started feeling very uneasy. What was she supposed to say? The creature knew who she was. **"I'm Peeves the Poltergeist."** The Poltergeist then proceeded to start shouting, **"Intruder in the castle! Intruder in the castle!"** In a panic, Emma ran from Peeves down to the dungeons where, thankfully, he did not follow her. Great, that Poltergeist was probably going to tell Dumbledore, getting her and Snape in trouble.

A few hours later, Emma left the dungeons, hoping Peeves had gone to bother someone else. She only had until tomorrow afternoon to convince Harry to meet her near the Shrieking Shack. How on earth was she going to do this?


	15. Shrieking Shack

**1995. 9. 10**

_5:15 p.m. Shrieking Shack_

Emma stood by the damaged fence outside the Shrieking Shack with her arms crossed, nervous. Would he show up? What would happen when he found out? Most importantly, what would her father think? Her head jerked to the right upon hearing the snap of a twig. No one emerged from the forest, however. Were they here already? Were they watching her? Continuing to stare into the woods, Emma waiting to see if she could spot one of them in the shadows, but she saw nothing.

Was Snape going to be here? Emma had not seen nor spoken to him since yesterday. What would he think of all of this? Another twig snapped, making Emma's head jerk towards the woods once more. This time a cloaked figured appeared, walking towards her. **"Well, where is he?"** The hooded man asked.

**"I don't know. I said five."**

**"How do we know she's not lying? What if she told Dumbledore? What if she warned the boy, so that he wouldn't come?"**

**"You better not be lying to us, you little half-breed. You know what happens to liars, don't you?"**

Emma felt her chest tighten. What would they do to her? Torture? Kill? She could hardly stand to think about it. Since they were out of Hogwarts, she could apparate, right? Well, she could if she knew how. Emma had side-along apparated with her father, but that was only once. She had never tried to apparate by herself, even though she had read of how to do it.

**"Draco says he never saw you talk to Potter. How do we know that you even told him to meet you here in the first place?"**

Remaining silent, she shifted her gaze from Lucius Malfoy to the forest, where Bellatrix and Percy's voices had emerged. Impatiently, Bellatrix stepped forward from the forest, pointing her wand at Emma. **"You will speak when spoken to! Answer the question... Crucio!"** A jet of light shot from Bellatrix's wand straight to Emma's chest. She flew backwards, writhing in pain on the ground from the effects of the curse. Like a madman, Bellatrix skipped towards Emma's body, **"Did you tell Potter to meet you here? Answer the question! Crucio!"**

Emma screamed, feeling as if every bone in her body was breaking and every organ was about to explode. Hoping if she answered the pain would stop, she shouted, **"No... No!"** The curse stopped momentarily, giving Emma a chance to catch her breath. **"Why are you trying to protect, Potter?"** **"Is it because your daddy loves him more than you? You don't want to upset daddy?"** Even though the effects of the curse left her feeling exhausted, Emma could feel her blood boiling as Bellatrix spoke ill of her relationship with her father. **"Why didn't you bring Potter here, hm? We could have taken care of him for you. Then, it could have just been you and daddy."**

Bellatrix was right. Emma had wanted to turn Harry into Voldemort, so that her father would focus less on him and more on her. However, she could not pull herself to do it. If her father found out that she had turned Harry into Voldemort, he would surely hate her, as would her uncle Remus, Dumbledore, and Moody.

**"Bellatrix."** Lucius nodded at her, then he and Percy apparated. Where did they go? Why did Lucius nod at Bellatrix? Emma felt her heart begin to accelerate. What was about to happen? Should she try to apparate too? Or would Bellatrix just kill her if she tried. Was she going to be given a second chance? Emma's mind was racing along with her heart beat as she stared up at the woman who held her life in her hands.

**"The Dark Lord does not take kindly to disappoint me. Did you know that? Now that you have proved yourself lack of usefullness, do you know what the Dark Lord has in store for you?"** Emma shook her head no. Bellatrix smirked, pointing her wand at Emma once more. **"Avada Kerdava."** A jet of green light flashed, and that was the last light that Emma would ever see again.


	16. Pain

**1995. 9. 10**

Dumbledore walked into Grimmauld Place unannounced, carrying the body of a young girl in his arms. Sirius and Remus were upstairs- Dumbledore could hear them- setting a surprise for Emma that would never be used. After she had left for Severus Snape's house, Sirius had decided that if his daughter was so interested in Potions, she should have her own lab; mostly, so she wouldn't have to go to Snape's house. What would become of that room now?

Dumbledore laid the young girl's body on the couch, staring at her through his half-moon spectacles. What had she done to deserve such an early death? Hesitantly, Dumbledore proceeded up the stairs, already knowing what he would have to say to the two men. He found them moving a couch out of a bedroom. Upon seeing him, both of them dropped the couch in surprise, for they were not expecting the Headmaster.

**"Dumbledore?"**

**"I am sorry to intrude on you so suddenly, but an urgent matter has come up that we must discuss."**

**"Is Emma alright? Is it Harry? Is he okay?"**

**"Sirius..."** Remus gave him a wary glance, signaling him to shut up.

**"This is one of those situations that you need to see for yourself."** Dumbledore gestured to the stairs. At which point, Sirius bolted, Remus not far behind. The two men had had their share of heartbreaks. Remus at Hannah's death. Sirius and Jen's and James' death. However, none of those deaths could compare to the heartbreak the two men felt now upon seeing young Emma laying on the couch, her face as white as snow.

Sirius grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently. **"Emma? Emma!"** His voice was cracking along with his heart. Remus had been there when Sirius found Jennifer dead. Then, he thought his friend could not have been anymore broken, but he was wrong. Sirius began to sob heavily into his daughter's shirt, muttering "no" continuously. Remus, on the other hand, covered his mouth with his hand, sobbing silently behind Sirius. Even though Emma was not related to him by blood, Remus had practically raised her after Sirius went to Azkaban. He had seen her grow into the beautiful woman that she was; he had seen her develop her love for mischief and magic, just like her father.

**"Death Eaters."** Dumbledore said, answering their thoughts of what happened.

**"I'm going to kill him..."**

**"I'm afraid that Severus had nothing to do with this, Sirius. If you'd like, I can share all of the details with you."**

**"She... she was at Hogwarts... wasn't she... That's why... That's why you brought her here... He took her there... didn't he...?"**

Dumbledore did not answer. Sirius was completely shaken, feeling as if he was losing his mind all over again. Remus had always been more composed that Sirius, but even now, he could not hold in the sobs. Slowly, he walked towards the couch and stroked Emma's hair.

Sirius mourned over his daughter's body for two hours before he was able to pull himself away from her to go into the kitchen where Remus and Dumbledore were discussing the details. **"Which one of them did this?"** Sirius demanded, fists clenched. **"I don't know, Sirius. Her body was discovered near the Shrieking Shack. No one saw what happened."** If Dumbledore told Sirius that Severus knew what happened, he would blame him and probably try to kill him. Therefore, to protect Severus, Dumbledore intentionally omitted any information about him. He had told Remus, however, that Severus knew what had happened. That Emma had been told to skip the meeting, but she went anyway. Was it a death wish? No. Emma was simply too naive and thought that they would simply give her more time.

The Death Eaters, however, had taken her life instead.


	17. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of its characters

Jennifer Laine was created by Natalie (known as deliciously H I C K on Gaia Online).

Emma Black was created by me, Icey Mesovskaya.


End file.
